Unraveled
by leurelayne
Summary: Each one of Hitsugaya friends wanted to know whom his girlfriend was; the problem is Toushiro didn't wanted to tell. R&R I don't own Naruto or Bleach


**Unraveled**

**Guys I found this one-shot on my flash drive the other day! I hope you like this little one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**Summary: **Each one of Hitsugaya friends wanted to know whom his girlfriend was; the problem is Toushiro didn't wanted to tell.

"So what you think? Want to go with us?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll pass" the white haired teen kept looking at his phone. He was quite enjoying himself being quiet on his desk that is, as always, until someone interrupted him in this case Kurosaki.

"What? C'mon Toshiro the guys are coming too, we just have to distract our minds from school… I mean before the school festival starts" The orange haired boy persisted.

"It's Hitsugaya" turquoise eyes then looked up from his cellphone shutting it close "besides… why are you being so persistent on this Kurosaki? It's not usual coming from you"

"tch" the said boy scratched the side of his head and looked to the door of the classroom "I told you this wasn't going to work" And at that; the others went inside the classroom: Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Ishida and Sado. His others friends probably weren't there since they were on other classroom, in this case that made him wonder why Matsumoto was there in the first place since she was a third year.

"Well I knew Ichigo wouldn't be able to convince him" Rukia commented more to herself.

"Shut up Rukia! Why didn't you ask him yourself?!" Kurosaki tried to defend himself which took it to a rather loud argument between him and the short female. Inoue being the nice girl she was took the opportunity to convince Hitsugaya.

"We can go eat a cake!" Inoue encourage it.

"C'mon Hitsugaya It'll be fun!" Renji persisted. Hitsugaya most of the time asked himself his choice of friends. Couldn't he have normal ones? Well Ichigo was more or less with the exception that he kept calling him by his first name, how disrespectful. Renji was rather loud, well which of his friend wasn't loud anyways? Inoue was fine she was a nice girl. Matsumoto was the one who always had something to tease him with.

"I don't want to go to the movies and either for the karaoke" the white haired boy said annoyed already by all this. "And no" he finished when he saw Inoue expression "I don't want to eat cake, if you don't remember my grandmother owns a bakery" _I get enough sweets already._

"You're so boring Toushiro… That's why you don't even have a girlfriend." Matsumoto teased. "And even if you did—she'll be a plain boring girl" she finished putting the back of her hand over her mouth to cover her malicious smile. "You need to be more like my darling Gin—"

"Shut up Matsumoto I don't want to hear it!" The white haired boy was tired of it, the last thing he needed was being compared with Gin, he disliked that guy! "And it's not like you know anything about Hyu—" And before he could finish his own sentence he decided to shut his mouth. "Look just leave me alone I—"

"So you _**do**_ have a girlfriend!" Matsumoto interrupted him slamming her hand firmly on Toshiro's desk, now every one of his friends getting curious and staring deeply at his eyes.

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't deny it either"

And at that his friends grinned in a not so good manner. Who knew Hitsugaya would find a girl, and neither to say he kept it a secret accomplishing that none of his friend suspected anything. It's not like he kept things from them, it just that there's nothing they needed to know at least for now. Well to say the least, that was his worst week ever. From when he went to talk to a teacher or a random student to when he went to his club activities. Especially when a girl confessed to him and he politely rejected her. Hitsugaya indeed was growing annoyed.

First it was Renji, when the white haired boy had decided to go to speak to the student council president. To say the least it seems that the girl had a possibility to be the one dating him. When he spoke to her she smiled and blushed a lot. So the red head took a picture with his cellphone just to have evidence. The second one had been Ichigo, Toshiro had decided to go to one of the classroom from the third years apparently to look for something he had 'forgotten' so when the orange haired teen took a peek inside the class, he saw his short friend talking to one of the upper class. She was patting him on the back and smiling at him. And just like Renji, he as well took a picture as evidence. The one later was Rukia she had secretly followed him throw the hallway until she saw a girl who took Toshiro by his arm and pulled him to one of the home economics classroom. When she took a peek Rukia saw that the girl was giving her white haired friend a cup for him to try while smiling in a flirty way. She as well took a picture as evidence. And finally the last one had been Inoue. Toshiro had went to the garden just to take a breath in lunch time and as well a girl randomly went to speak to him showing him two choices of flowers while he had pointed to the one of his liking. Orihime just as her friends took a picture.

Finally by the end of the week, when Hitsugaya had left the classroom by an apparent reunion with his soccer team, his friend took the chance to discuss the matter. There was Matsumoto, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Inoue.

"So did you guys found anything?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"We have four potential possibilities" Rukia commented taking her cellphone out, while the others did as well. And each of them showed their pictures.

"Wow he's pretty popular with the girls isn't he? How come we didn't notice?" Renji said surprised by how girls always looked for their friend and he acted so neutral to it like he didn't care. If he didn't already liked Rukia he'll be quite envious. Well actually he was a little envious since no girl looked for him like they looked for Hitsugaya.

"You were the one who didn't notice Renji" Rukia said staring at his face in disbelief.

"He hasn't turned into a womanizer hasn't he?" Ichigo mentioned.

"Hitsugaya-kun it's not that type of-"

"What's this—about me turning into a womanizer?" Hitsugaya entered the classroom with a no so pleasant look on his face while he approached his friends. "And what are you idiots doing?"

"We were looking at the possibilities of who can be your girlfriend" Matsumoto spoke first not trying to hide the fact. Toshiro glares didn't affect her any more since she had gotten used to him by all the years she had been around him.

"What?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at this. How annoying can their friends be? He knew they were up to something. He had notice how they had followed him all week to every place he went. He even saw them staring at him when he was talking to some of his other classmate without even trying to dissimulated it.

"Are you going to hide this?!" And just like that they showed him their phone. First it was Renji.

Letting out a deep sigh he hasn't notice he has been holding Toshiro put his hand on his head hoping that if he do that it would calm an incoming headache. "That's Matsubara, the student council president"

"We know that! But in the picture she's laughing and blushing!" Renji protested. "Don't try to hide the fact I saw you!"

"She was laughing because I was telling her about what her boyfriend did last week at soccer practice. If you don't remember she's dating Narumi that is, by the way, in my soccer team"

Well that was true. The girl was a nice person to deal with, she was pretty polite to everyone around her compared to her boyfriend who was a little clumsy. Hitsugaya had an eye over the guy, because apparently in Toshiro eyes the guy had potential so he gave Narumi extra training.

"What about this one?" Ichigo then showed his evidence.

The white haired teen took a look at the picture already feeling a little, or rather a lot, annoyed. "That's Tachinaba-senpai she was congratulating me for winning the last soccer game my team played."

Well Tachinaba was a very athletic girl to say the least. And she never missed a game from the school soccer team so it could say that she was a fan or rather a _Hitsugaya_ fan.

"Doesn't she have a crush on you?" Matsumoto teased.

"I rejected her when she told me" Hitsugaya glared at her. "Why do you even-"

"Next! What about the one Rukia took?" Matsumoto interrupted.

Just then he stared at the next picture. "That Yuisaki, she's not very good at doing tea for home economics class so she asked me to try it" That girl, Renji just thought about when she used him as test to try her food. How traumatizing he'll never forget that. She was horrible at cooking!

"Then that just leave us with the one Orihime took so that means that the final one it is indeed your girlfriend" Renji guessed proudly. While the red head said that and discuss it with the others the white haired boy took a look at it.

"Idiot… That's not my girlfriend. She was just asking me which one of the flowers she showed me would be appropriated to decorate for the school festival next month" Finally getting frustrated by all this he went to his desk to take his stuff and leave, Toshiro was already feeling the headache, how could he even practice today like this?

"Well that was boring" Renji said to Ichigo when they went to the windows to stare at the students while they left for their own clubs. "I thought for sure he'd had a girl… I mean he's pretty popular"

"True—but it's Toshiro we're talking about"

"Right" Renji then moved to the window to stare outside for something else interesting. That was until he laid eyes on someone. "Ichigo look" the red head said putting his hand on his friend shoulder.

"What?"

"Look at that girl who's standing at the gate" He said pointing.

Doing as he was requested he saw a girl with long dark hair and paled skin. He hasn't see her before so it was weird, what called his attention the most was her school uniform.

"Eh? Isn't that Konoha Private Academy uniform?" Ichigo commented.

"Isn't that like—in the other side of the town?" Renji then arched an eyebrow and though of something good. Just when Hitsugaya was about to leave, the red haired teen took him by his shoulder, turned him around and pushed him to the direction of the window. "Ne, Hitsugaya—what do you think of that girl?" Renji then pointed at the direction of the said girl.

"Will you cut that out?!" Finally he was tired of it he didn't even took a glance at the girl. "You guys have been at it all week! Didn't I made myself clear that neither of those girls were my girlfriend?! I'm leaving" He tried to escape his friend grip at his shoulder but couldn't.

"Just answer the question and we'll leave you alone"

"Fine! Which girl is it?" He finally asked tired of it. Really he had stuff to do unlike them! He was captain to the soccer team for god's sake! He couldn't lose time joking here.

"The girl who's at the gates" Renji then pointed.

Trying to look at the said girl, since some students were leaving for their own home—how envious he was, and he was still stuck with soccer practice, he finally took a sigh of her. He could definitely see the long dark hair that, in his eyes, danced at the rhythm of the wind. Toshiro as well noticed her fair paled skin, he was about to say his opinion on her until he saw the Konoha Private Academy uniform and that's when he _actually_ noticed who the girl was. Taking an iron grip on the edge of the window, Hitsugaya practically shouted his lungs out.

"**HYUUGA**!" Taking everyone by surprised, more to say Renji and Ichigo stared at him surprised. Ever since they had known Hitsugaya neither of them had heard him shout like that. Sure he raised his voice all the time but to actually shout—or rather scream, his throat out was totally out of character from him.

Neither to say, Hitsugaya had startled the girl. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" and with that he just left the classroom. Renji and Ichigo just stared at each other before laughing; suspecting who this girl might be to Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

To say that Hinata was nervous could be rather correct. She hasn't let him know that today she was coming to his school building instead of letting him pick her up at her school like he always does. He would probably be mad at her, since he always says that it would be unmanly to not pick her up from school, and as well he'll probably get offended by this. His shouting was proof enough that he was more than surprised with her visit and just in a few minutes she'll be scolded.

"Excuse us miss" some boys after staring a bit at the mysterious girl finally took the courage enough to speak with her.

Slowly, knowing they were talking to her, she shyly stared from behind her bangs. "May I help you?" speaking softly she asked curiously, in the way, making the boys blush by how nice her voice was.

"Well… you're obviously not from here—so we were wondering if-" They started, sadly not having the chance to finish because Hitsugaya had finally arrived to the scene.

"She's… waiting… for… someone" Toshiro tried to say between his hard breaths.

Taking them by surprise the boys turned around just to see the white haired boy, knowing well what he meant by saying that she was waiting for someone, in other words he meat 'she's waiting for me' but the boys wouldn't just back off from if; it wasn't every day when a girl from another school came to theirs. Choosing a bad decision they tried to show off for the girl.

"Hitsugaya-sempai… you can be the captain of our soccer team and all but sorry to say this… but isn't this girl a little tall for you?"

Hinata could help but giggle at the statement which made Hitsugaya more furious.

Twitching his left eyebrow he spoke. "She is indeed—but that doesn't mean that she isn't already taken"

Surprised by his statement the boys stared at Hinata, which she smiled at nodded, and then back at Hitsugaya.

"That's right… she's my girlfriend" regretting what they had said, the boys hoped that the white haired teen would go easy on them.

"We're sorry Hitsugaya-sempai" the bowed in respect.

"Oh and you will be—just wait till we get to the practice" Toshiro said with a malicious smile "Now leave before I give you extra practice!"

And doing just as he requested they left.

Sighing in frustration he stared at her. "What are you doing here? Don't I always pick you up at your school?"

Blushing at how intense his gaze was Hinata couldn't help but just nod. "R-right!" and then started doing her old habit when she got nervous, she started poking her index fingers together. "But t-today I came out early so… I didn't knew what… to do…"

"You could just have left to your house and texted me that you left… You usually get out of school more late than me… so you could have rest… or I don't know hang out with your friends or something" He said while putting his hand on his pockets. "You could have avoided the trip… I mean your school it's in the other side of the town"

"B-but I wanted to see you like I always do after school!" She protested taking Hitsugaya by surprise. Blushing she spoke lowly again "b-besides—you do it all the time… Hitsugaya-kun"

Smiling to himself he patted her on the head. Knowing her, she would have been nervous on the way here but did it either way to surprise him. He was indeed happy that she took the trouble to come here. But he usually was the one who picked her up at her school. Since Hinata was in a private academy she always got to class earlier and left more later than him, so he always had time. True she was the reason he got more earlier to school but he left early as well just to see her.

"Am—I bothering you… Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Gosh she wasn't giving him the look wasn't she?—just taking a glance at her, he found out—Yes, she was indeed giving him the look.

"N-no" Hitsugaya said blushing and looking away. "But I still have soccer practice… so it'll take a while… to go home" he then looked at her by the corner of the eye. "You can stay if you'd like" well by that he meat _stay until I finish_ and she knew it, and it was fine with her.

"I—I'll see you playing" the paled girl said contently imagining how cool her boyfriend would look "I never seen you play before"

Realizing that this is the first time his girlfriend would actually see him play made him blush. What if he did something wrong? What if he wasn't cool enough and she ended up breaking up with him? What if one of his team mates was cooler than him and she'll break up with him and getting with the other? Just thinking about it made him nervous. He'll need to keep calm at all cost. Taking her hand he pulled her to the soccer field at the other side of the school. And he knew his friends had seen him talking with Hinata. Next week would be one heck of a week for him, and just thinking about made him grumpy. Now they knew about Hinata and probably they'll get friendly with her which was the thing he didn't wanted to happen. He had successfully date Hinata for a year and kept her a secret from the others, but now it was revealed. But he'll make sure to tell Hinata to pay for her mistake, and there wasn't going to be any way out of it, she'll had to pay for every teasing his friend wold make after this. Not that she would reject it.


End file.
